


a drink or two

by smolalienbee



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group C [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Digital Art, Drinking, Fanart, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Visual art created as part of the BT Tower Telephone Event organized by Do It With Style Events!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group C [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	a drink or two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adieu Château Lafite Rothschild et Bienvenue Couture Parisienne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654491) by [Vecieminde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vecieminde/pseuds/Vecieminde). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Friendly Wager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676910) by [Remnince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnince/pseuds/Remnince)




End file.
